This invention relates to preparing stable suspensions of water soluble polymers.
Water soluble polymers suspensions are commonly used for oil field drilling fluids and cementing applications.
The industry goal has been, and still is, to improve on the process of making and using these suspensions, and also to improve on their intrinsic efficiency. By the term intrinsic efficiency is meant to eliminate or substantially minimize the formation of agglomerates that do not hydrate easily.
Attempts to meet the above stated goals are known in the art. Such efforts have employed a wide variety of methods and agents inclusive of organophyllic clay, water, surfactants, fatty acids, and a specially prepared controlled moisture content polymer. Although these methods and/or compositions individually and collectively have improved on the art, the ultimate goal of providing an ideal suspension i.e. one which is easy to manufacture, remains stable and is useable over a wide temperature range, remains to be met.